Of Sunflowers and Vodka
by S E A S O N G dayxx
Summary: Smut. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

Latvia tended to the sunflowers that were basking in the sun that was shining through the window, trying to make sure that he didn't drop the rather heavy watering can. Things didn't always go his way. The watering can crashed into the ground and water sloshed out of its contained, soaking anything it could catch. He let out a small yelp as it fell, his head looking around to make sure that nobody was there. He let out a sigh of relief as he didn't see _him _anywhere.

Hastily grabbing a towel from the kitchen, Latvia hurried and got down on his knees, desperately trying to soak up the water. Although some of the liquid was absorbed, the ground was still rather damp. He cursed under his breath. His lips curled into a frown. Latvia closed his eyes and began to ponder about what to do next. What was it that Lithuania had said. . .?

"Latvia~? Why are you on the floor?" Latvia's shot open and his body began to tremble as a cruel, childish voice reached his ears. The strong smell of vodka invaded his nostrils.

"M-M-M-Mr. Russia!" the smaller nation stammered, turning his head slowly to meet Russia's gaze. . "I-I was just. . ." his voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor to avoid the pair of violet eyes that were burning into his skin.

"Hm~?" Russia grabbed a handful of Latvia's blond hair, pulling his head up. "When your head is down I can't hear you. Speak clearly now, da?" That smile. That smile that played dangerously on the man's lip sent shiver down Latvia's spine.

Latvia stayed silent.

Russia frowned-a rather scary sight for most-at Latvia's disobedience. Soon enough, though, the same creepy smile was back as he eyed the helpless boy. "You will tell me later," was Russia's reply. "Right now, we will get you into clean clothes. You're all wet for some reason."

Latvia blinked and looked down at his clothes to see that they were, indeed, rather wet. He was startled when the larger nation picked him up as easily as one would pick up a ragdoll.

"M-Mr. Russia!" the small boy squeaked. "W-W-What are y-you d-d-doing ?!" His question went unanswered and Latvia decided not to say anything more.

Once they reached Latvia's room, Russia began unbuttoning the trembling boy's shirt. Latvia, now amazingly scared of what was taking place, stumbled back, stopped by his bed. "S-S-Sir, I-I can. . .Sir?"

Russia's violet orbs were locked on Latvia. He seemed. . .captivated? Yes, captivated by the smaller boy. He was so cute, even when he was trembling (if he was that cold he should just get a jacket; at least, that's what Russia though). He was much better than his two brothers. The ones who had been so cold as to leave him. "I'm so glad my cute little _malchik_ did not leave me!" he chimed.

So that's what this was about. Latvia had to admit, it he fount it impossible to completely loathe Russia. He really did want everyone to get along! It was just his way of doing it was. . .not-so-good.

As Latvia got lost in his thoughts again, Russia had managed to inch closer and closer, and now his fingers were playing with the buttons once more. At last, the shirt dropped to the floor. Latvia's thoughts stopped and he snapped back to reality as Russia's hands rested on the teen's chest. ", w-we shouldn't be. . .d-doing. . .ah!" His cheeks became a light pink.

Russia teaased Latvia's nipples inbetween his fingers. "Hm~?" Another small twist earned him another moan. "You are enjoying this, da?"

The question made Latvia's already reddened cheeks turn 20 more shades of red. The thought of actually answered somehow turned him on immensely.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes!" Latvia managed to get out. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. This was not supposed to be happening. This was wrong…but so very enjoyable.

Russia kept one hand there, but his other hand was gradually working Latvia's pants off. Latvia whimpered in protest, but Russia ignored it. He rubbed the younger boy's inner thigh, dangerously close to the boy's erect member. Russia's hands would get close, and then quickly move away, enjoying the fact that Latvia's reactions proved that he really was enjoying this. Fortunately, he then grabbed his erection. Latvia squirmed a bit and moaned, his hands now resting on Russia's shoulders. He swore he heard a chuckle come from Russia, but decided to focus on the large amount of pleasure he was receiving. Russia soon began to pump faster, Russia leaving a trail of kisses starting from the boy's cheek down to his neck. He nipped a bit, making Latvia squirm even more, much to Russia's delight.

"M-Mr. Russia, I-I'm-hnn-going to-a-ah!" Latvia arched his back, digging his nails into the other's back as he released. Russia let go and Latvia slid down and found himself on the floor. He panted a bit from exhaustion, not sure what he was to do now.

Then there was a sound of a zipper unzipping.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Nica_: *brain explodes* I-I held back, s-s-so. . .

///////////

I-I'm sorry, Latvia! I did not mean to. . .actually, I did.

I feel so bad for writing this! It wasn't worth it, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Big. Much bigger than his own. He had to admit, it made him feel so small; even though he was perfectly average sized. Russia stood there smiling, as if he expected Latvia to know automatically what he was to do. That was because he knew that Latvia knew. It wasn't like Latvia had meant to walk in.

It had been when his brothers were still there. Latvia was trying to do some work in the kitchen, usually work that Lithuania did. He had been having trouble finding some of the spices he needed, so he went to look for the oldest brother. When he looked in his room he found that his brother was not there. He blinked, confused, but continued to search for him. He stopped when he came to Russia's room. He noticed the door was cracked open just a bit, a strip of light escaping from the small opening. Latvia hesitantly peeked into the room, covering his mouth to keep himself from saying something that might get him in trouble. He watched as dear older brother's head bobbed up and down. He seemed rather skilled at this, and Russia seemed to enjoy it. Latvia felt all the blood from his body rush to his lower part. He felt his face heat up and his hand slowly slide down his pants, past his underwear, and onto his length. He breathed in and out slowly as he continued to rub, watching the pleasurable scene unfold. But all things have to end eventually.

Russia looked up at the boy, not seeming unnerved by the fact that they were being watched. Latvia knew it was bad, but he continued to stand there. He decided that he wanted to finish up before he left the area. He watched as Russia grabbed the brunette's hair, making him swallow everything. Soon after, Latvia followed. He looked down at the mess he had made in his pants, hurrying to change clothes.

At the moment, however, he wasn't watching, he was supposed to be doing. He crawled closer, not sure whether or not he would do this. But the feeling of Russia looming over him made him realize he had no choice. He licked the other male's penis slowly before taking it into his mouth. Latvia wasn't sure if he was doing it right; he'd never actually done it himself. He wasn't getting corrected, so he assumed he was. His tongue continued to swirl, a funny taste now filling his mouth. He soon realized it was the pre cum that was so rudely invading his mouth. Latvia felt a hand on his hand, making him go faster. Russia's member was big, and he could only put so much of it into his mouth. Russia soon stopped him, letting out a small grunt as he came in the teen's mouth. Russia let go and Latvia opened his mouth, letting some of it drip down and out of his mouth, making a small puddle on the floor. Russia closed the boy's mouth with his finger. "Swallow," he commanded, and Latvia obeyed.

The boy was left sitting there, looking up at the bigger man. Russia smile again and picked Latvia up, throwing him onto the bed.

"M-M-Mr Russia!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

And it starts again! This is, like, the last chapter. . .unless you ask for one more chapter of pure smut ( this is really what you pervs come on fanfic for, isn't it? ) Yeah, hope you enjoyed my first story like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Latvia's eyes flickered open, a yawn escaping the teen's lips. He moved to get up, but stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his backside. The small blond put his hand on his butt in discomfort as he took in a breath through clenched teeth. Deciding it was best to lie back down, he curled up against the warmth that was slowly moving up and down. Wait.

Latvia quickly moved away. His violet eyes soon locked onto the much larger blond that was sleeping almost peacefully next to him. It was odd. Russia almost looked . . . nice. Peaceful. Not the intimidating person he was while conscious. Latvia sat up in bed, shivers going down his spine as soon as the blanket fell off of him. Looking down at him, he soon realized why; the poor boy was buck naked. His eyes searched desperately for his shirt, pants, and underwear. Soon enough, his eyes found them on the floor, mingled with Russia's clothes, aside from his scarf that was neatly placed on the bedside table.

Now he remembered. The small amount of color that had been on his face quickly ran away. Tears began to fill his eyes as he recalled the painful (but rather pleasurable) memory.

Next to him, Ivan stirred, and then awoke. He yawned and stretched before looking over at Latvia who still had his eyes locked on him. "Ah, Latvia! Why are you crying?" he inquired, his voice dripping with feigned sweetness. Latvia sniffled, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. Unfortunately, more flooded his eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks. Russia made his way closer to the smaller male and kissed at the tears that refused to stop while he whispered sweet nothings into the boy's ear. Latvia failed to notice Russia's hands that were roaming his body, ghosting over the area that longed to be touched the most.

"A-Ah –nngh ~ !" Russia's slipped one finger in his entrance, kissing and sucking on the boy's neck.

"You shouldn't be so loud," Russia warned. "What would Lithuania and Estonia think if they walked in while you were doing this?"

Biting down on his lip, Latvia closed his eyes. He failed to keep in another moan as Russia inserted another finger, moving them in a scissor-like motion.

"Hmm ~" Russia had a satisfied expression on his face as he listened to Latvia's moans of pleasure.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Latvia? Are you okay?" Lithuania asked, a small frown on his face.

Latvia was tired, all energy zapped from him. He nodded unconvincingly. Although Lithuania was worried, he ignored it. "Good morning, Russia," Lithuania greeted with a forced smile. At the sound of that name, Latvia shot up and ran out of the room. Lithuania opened his mouth to say something, but Russia interrupted.

"I wonder what's wrong with Latvia. He's acting to strange lately!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

And I think that about all I'm willing to do for now.

This chapter is really bad, but I needed to get something out there.


End file.
